zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Map
The Map is an item found in Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors, Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward, ''and ''Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma. ''The map shows the layout of Building Q (in ''999), Rhizome 9 (in VLR), and the Underground Shelter (in ZTD). ''Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors'' There are maps for A, B, C, and E Decks scattered throughout the game, posted on walls. The only way to obtain them all in one run is to be on the Axe Ending, Coffin Ending, or True Ending route. A Deck Map This map is found by Junpei right outside the captain's quarters, in the middle of the floor. It contains maps of the chart room, wheelhouse, communications office, captain's quarters, and the central staircase. B Deck Map This map is found by June in the 2nd class cabin, hanging in a frame on the wall, or by Junpei in the 1st class cabin, sitting on the piano. It contains maps of the 2nd class cabin, kitchen, 1st class cabin, casino, and the central staircase. C Deck Map This map is found by Clover in the hallway outside of the operating room and laboratory or by June in the hallway outside of the shower room, attached on the wall. It contains maps of the shower room, operating room, laboratory, large hospital room, storage, and the central staircase. E Deck Map This map is found by Junpei in the hallway outside of Door 6 and the Saturn elevator, where it's hanging on the wall. It contains a map of the chapel and a burnt up area where the incinerator should be. Bottom Deck Map This map is unavailable in the game, but can be found by looking at the game's resources. Its highlighted areas are the study, torture room, library, incinerator, confinement rooms, steam engine room, and the cargo room. It also has an area labeled as the hospital and a place called the gymnasium.https://tcrf.net/999:_Nine_Hours,_Nine_Persons,_Nine_Doors/Unused_Graphics ''Virtue's Last Reward'' There are maps for Floor A and B of Rhizome 9, found in safes by Sigma and the other groups. There are a total of two maps, but each have several copies. Floor A Map This map is found by Sigma and the other two groups in the safe located inside of the Lounge, Infirmary, and Crew Quarters. The map contains a layout of the Lounge, Infirmary, Crew Quarters, Warehouse A, the AB Rooms, and the magenta, yellow, and cyan Chromatic Doors. There are three maps on Floor A. Floor B Map This map is found by Sigma and the other two groups in the safe located inside of the Pantry, Laboratory, Control Room, GAULEM Bay, Treatment Center, Archives, Rec Room, PEC, and the B. Garden. The map contains a layout of all of the listed rooms above, Warehouse B, the Director's Office, Q, Security, and the blue, red, green, and white Chromatic Doors. There are a total of nine maps on floor B. ''Zero Time Dilemma'' The Underground Shelter is split up into three wards. These wards are Ward C, Ward Q, and Ward D. They house the three teams of the Decision Game. It is later revealed that all three of these wards are connected. Full maps FullWards.png|A fake map showing the three wards separately. Zero-time-dilemma-ward-map-combined.png|A true map showing the three wards combined. Ward C * Lounge (not an escape room) * Prep Room (not an escape room) * Decontamination Room (not an escape room) * Power Room (escape room) * Control (escape room) * Infirmary (escape room) * Rec Room (escape room) * Pantry (escape room) Ward D *Lounge (not an escape room) *Prep Room (not an escape room) *Decontamination Room (not an escape room) *Healing Room (escape room) *Locker Room (escape room) *Manufacturing (escape room) *Trash Disposal Room (escape room) *Transporter Room (escape room) Ward Q * Lounge (not an escape room) * Prep Room (not an escape room) * Decontamination Room (not an escape room) * Quantum Computer Dome (not an escape room) * Biolab (escape room) * Pod Room (escape room) * Study (escape room) References Category:Collectibles Category:Items